The King
King Harkinian of Hyrule is the brave and benevolent king of Hyrule and father of Princess Zelda. Physical Appearance The King has medium length dirty blond/light brown hair that goes to his shoulders, full beard, green eyes, and pointed ears like all Hylians. He normally wears an orange robe with a yellow mantle on his shoulders. Atop his head is a golden crown and a golden goblet in his left hand. Later, the King obtains the power to transform into Majin King where his robes are replaced with black and gold armor with a demonic crest on the front. The signature Majin "M" from Dragonball Z dons his forehead. Abilities The King uses numerous abilities involving guns. Though guns aren't always his specialty, he uses other types of projectile weapons, especially his Dinner Blaster. He can obtain new abilities through his "Epic Adventure" side-quest, whether it's copying Ganon's Die Bolt, Black Shadow's Black Bull, and Konata's Mikuru Beam. When his back's to the wall, if his Dinner Blaster isn't available, he'll use his infamous Dinner attack. Biography Link: The Faces of Evil and Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Harkinian appears in the video games Link: The Faces of Evil and Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon. Although not having much of a role in The Faces of Evil, he plays a bigger role in The Wand of Gamelon when he leaves Hyrule to help his cousin, Duke Onkled, whose lands of Gamelon are being attacked by the evil forces of Ganon. After a month of absence, Princess Zelda, Harkinian's daughter, decides to go to Gamelon to find her father. It is later revealed that Onkled betrayed his cousin, had him imprisoned, and sided with Ganon in exchange of power. Link was sealed into a mirror by Ganon with the use of magic. Zelda then manages to free both her father and Link, and Onkled is made to "scrub all the floors in Hyrule". These games are often used to create "YouTube Poop" remix videos, and Harkinian is often used as a character in them. Most of his dialogue has become an internet meme, with such phrases as "Dinner," "My boy" (often phoneticized as "Mah boi"), and "Scrub all the floors in Hyrule" being especially popular. The Quest for YouTube Sometime before the game begins, the King is captured by Siobhan and Purin and locked in the castle basement. He's then replaced by The Evil King. Sometime after the Evil King is defeated, the King is found in the basement of the now destroyed Hyrule Castle. He's brought to Gaspra's tower where he's brought into the Unification Squad. After Chip and Ami regain their memories, he learns how to change into the Majin King, much like how Zelda and Link can transform. The King's Epic Adventure The King's Epic Adventure, based off the YouTube Poop by Geibuchan, is a special side-quest in the Quest for YouTube. After recruiting the King, by accessing his Nintendo Wii, the player can go on a three-part adventure where they can unlock new characters, tournaments, and abilities. *In Part One, the King leaves Hyrule Castle to make the whole world eat his shit. He comes across Solid Snake who allows him on his quest. *In Part Two, the King finds his Stage Select screen with the eight YouTube Poop Masters. He chooses Ganon as his first boss. He is challenged by Apple Lord, then Ganon afterward. His victory earns him Ganon's Die Bolt. Otacon joins the team. *In Part Three, the King goes to Black Shadow's stage, but Captain Falcon kills him. He still gains the Black Bull. After Snake convinces him to keep going, the King goes after Konata, who puts him through hell with her DS. Snake and Otacon come to his rescue where they're accidentally blasted into Dr. Robotnik's stage. When she is killed by Grounder's wreckless driving, King learns Mikuru Beam and has to fight the S.S.S.S. Squad, including Tomo. Miyuki joins the King after helping his shit gain popularity. The rest of the Epic Adventure was never finished since Geibuchan hasn't finished it yet. It was rumored that King Koopa was the next. Epilogue The King continues to rule over Hyrule, still wondering what's for dinner. Special Attacks Dinner - The King screams out "Dinner!" and the screen darkens. A giant plate of cooked ham and other assorted foods appears, as the word "dinner" echoes. Once the dinner has grown to full size, it explodes. Mystic Cage - Adapted from the Evil King. The attack involves summoning a cage of glowing energy to surround the entire field. On the King's command, the cage contracts and deals massive damage to each enemy on the field. It also restores a little of the King's health. Die Bolt - Copied from Ganon in "The King's Epic Adventure". The King holds out his arms and screams "DIE!" Suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashes down on an enemy or a group of them. Black Bull - Copied from Black Shadow. The King screams out "Black Bull! I summon you!", which summons the Black Bull race car. He jumps into it and drives it into the enemies. Mikuru Beam - Copied from Konata. The King holds an index finger to his eye, closes the other one, and a multi-colored beam shoots out. 'Dinner Blaster '- The King's ultimate attack. The King brings out a bazooka and starts shooting barage of hamburgers rapidly. The barrage goes on until a giant hamburger comes out, ending the attack. Trivia *King Harkinian is one of the most popular YouTube Poop characters. *He also appears in The Legend of Zelda Cartoon part of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show in 1989, He is voiced by Colin Fox. *The King often being on the same team as Morshu in YouTubePoop videos suggests that the two are good friends outside of the game The Legend of Zelda: The Faces of Evil. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:CD-i Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over